nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sniperteam82308/Who Where Quotes and Additions
Alright I have a who blog up but this one I want it more serious rather than random people. Honestly who would you chose to be in a map if you worked at Treyarch and had the choice. Here are mine. Choice A Continue the 935 story but this time send them to hell. Why it would be pretty fucking scary. It would have teleporters pack a punch everything. And a gas mask perk as well as some upgrades like primary grenades that have more power and a larger radius as well as less damage to players and don't result in smoke after the explosion. Monkeys have a longer time larger radius and cause more destruction. The Bowie Knife feels toned down so upgrade it as well. I say at certain points like when knifing the last zombie to kill it a special scene plays where you do something awesome and knife it. Like grab its head and cut it off. I also say an upgrade Teir system where you can upgrade multiple times each time costin 2500 more points until 5 upgrades. And when the 5th upgrade is made to grenades it becomes a mini nuke. And lastly to end their story after everyone dies you come back to life and have to kill Samantha. You live or die in that round. Either way the 4 will be stuck in hell forever ending their story. Quotes would be the same as the other 3 maps. Choice B I suggest 3 of the 4 before but I suggest having the Pope, Barrack Obama, Osama bin Laden, and Snooki. Where The White House or a beach or something I don't care. Equipment Same as the last one. Special Thing Same thing for the special kills but rahter than fighting Samantha at the end it will take the players to a teleport hub and you can vote where they go next for the next map every account can only vote once and guests can't vote. When voting ends nothing happens at the end same as the others. Quotes This list will be updated occasionally. Pope "These bullets must be covered in Holy Water!" said after pack a punching. "Thats what you get for being a sinner." Said when he sees a lone zombie. "Oh my god hells rising!" said when getting a nuke.(because the zombies burn.) "Well at least hes going to heaven as obviously there is no room left in hell." when someone dies. Obama "My name is Barrack Obama and I approve these killings."said after killing alot of zombies. "Wheres the secret service?" when downed or revived. Osama "Now if only I could find two planes."said when seeing a crowd of zombies. Snookie I don't have any I imagine they would all be something about sex and drinking though. Choice C Metallica Where At a concert starts off in a dressing room main room is the concert floor. Sort of a mix of Kino and Five. Equipment Same maybe you get a guitar from the box or it could replace the Bowie Knife. Special Thing Ends with a Metallica song probably All Nightmare Long; The Guitar;fan zombies Quotes Every quote will be related to a Metallica song like when reciving a nuke someone will say "Burn motha fucka!" Choice D People. Up to you. The persons name is your gamertag and their face you create before ever entering zombies and as an option you can change before trying to find a lobby. When playing as a guest you name will be randomly generated as well as your appearence. Where Preferably Vietnam or some form of space station. Equipment No new equipment thats not in the others. Special Thing You create astronaut zombies who take more damage and the Thief. This one probably can't be in the game as it has many changes like the you make. Oh and no quotes. It will take the total points of a match and allow you to buy more stuff for your customization.4 Those are mine what are yours? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts